


Walk of Shame

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Halloween Drabbles [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Role Reversals. Halloween drabble.<br/>LESTAT makes the Walk of Shame or maybe not...</p><p>All characters owned by Anne Rice.<br/>No money was made on this work.</p><p>_________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

I watch Louis snuggle back down into the soft, downy pillow as he pulls his blanket back over himself. I notice a look of satisfied triumph on his face as he watches me put my costume back on and grab the dark black wig I wore last night to the Halloween party. I think to myself this is a complete change in his behavior. Normally he is the one slinking from my room and I am the one watching him dress. After I finish dressing I watch him silently for a couple minutes. I smile remembering the costume party last night. Thinking to myself that the take charge Louis suited him last night and tonight as I remember our complete reversal of roles. Smiling as I remember him acting like me last night harmlessly flirting with men and women at the party. I watched him amused, proud and somewhat jealous at the character he was playing. Happy with myself that I let my love for him shine and not my jealousy take over last night. I smile knowing that today he is satisfied partly because I watched him have his fun in the spotlight. Shaking my throbbing head I walk over to the bed grimacing as I feel the beginnings of a hangover. I give him one last passionate kiss before leaving him to go to my room. 

I am exhausted from the blood loss from this evening and last night as I am walking down the hallway of the suite to my room. I see Armand is already dressed for the night obviously ready to hunt. I straighten my shoulders trying to look dignified as I nervously move my fingers through my hair. I grimace and wince as I rake my hand through my blond hair it is knotted with blood. I begin cursing myself under my breath for not showering before leaving his room as I keep walking quietly down the hall trying not to attract Armand's attention. Because I am definitely not in the mood to deal with the imp in my hungover state. I groan as he notices me. I feel shame as I look down at my dirty, blood stained shirt. I cock my head towards him giving him my biggest smile- after mentally reminding myself that he should be jealous of me, The Vampire Lestat, coming from the bed of my Beautiful One. I raise my head even higher and look at him triumphantly as I strut back to my room. I do not say a word to him but I give him a wink and satisfied smile as I open the door. Grinning at Armand I find that I am pleased and satisfied that the imp did not win because I am proud of my so-called walk of shame as I close the door to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 11-1-15, 1pm  
> Drabble Dimanche - Inspired by post-Halloween night feelings of shame (or triumph!)  
> Prompts: Shame Walk Exhausted Dirty Hangover


End file.
